Finding Redemption
by Heart Of Stitches
Summary: Inuyasha has gone too far this time. When he gets suspicious about Kagome's departure, he tries to bring her back, only to have her refuse to and start ignoring him! Will he be able to make it up to her, or will he go completely mad? INUxKAGS
1. Ouch

_**Hey, Guys! This is my first story! I don't have the whole plotline figured out, though I do have a general idea, so if you have ANY suggestions, I would LOVE to hear from you! Enjoy!**_

_**P.S.: Please review! Each one is like a blast of cold air! (It's really hot right now, by the way.)**_

**DISCLAIMER!:**** I do not, in any way, own Inuyasha, nor am I claiming to. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha (Lucky Ducky!).**

* * *

Chapter 1: Ouch.

Kagome POV

"SIT!" My eyes were blazing with fury as I said this. InuYasha had just gone too far this time. "SIT!" I screamed again as he started to get up, muttering something about 'That damned wench'. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT!" I repeated each time he started moving, running away as I did so.

_I can't let InuYasha see me cry. _ That was the only thing on my mind as I ran toward the well, even though the tears were already filling my eyes, blurring my vision. _I can't break down, not yet. Only a bit further. _

However, I tripped on a tree root just outside the clearing, and landed a few feet away from the well. I couldn't make myself get up, so I did the only other thing I could. I collapsed in a sobbing heap, my body shaking with the combination of my tears and hyperventilating. I was vaguely aware of a pain in my leg, but my entire body was numb, except for my heart. _That _was scorching with pain.

Suddenly, I heard the yelling that meant InuYasha had finally regained his ability to move, and would probably come looking for me soon. I quickly crawled to the well and dragged myself over the edge.

I yelled, "SIT!" a few more times, then let myself drop, having giving myself at least another ten minutes.

I quickly climbed out of the well, sprinted to my house, and ran inside.

I said hello to my mother, and although I'm sure she realised I was home early, she was long used to me coming home after the fights me and InuYasha had. She wanted to chat for a bit, but I told her I was tired and wanted a nap. I ran up to my room, threw myself on the bed, and cried my heart out. I knew InuYasha didn't love me, I always have, but I thought he at least cared about me. But I was so wrong. He didn't even want me around. I think I was crying for a good hour before I eventually fell asleep, but I can't be sure.

In my dreams, the fight between InuYasha and I was replayed. I kept crying through my sleep, and I felt a tingle on my back, almost as if someone was watching me.

"_Why do you waste your time with that 'school' stuff?" InuYasha asked me with an annoyed look on his face. "We have _way_ more important stuff to do, Kagome."_

"_Like what?" I asked, my legendary temper already beginning to boil. "School is important!" School really wasn't that important to me, but I still made myself do it, because I knew that one day, we _would _defeat Naraku. And when that happened, I would leave to my time, and I would stay. Permanently. What reason would there be to stay in the Feudal Era? There would be no place for me. Sango and Miroku would undoubtedly get married and have children. Shippo would go live with the cute little girl he had fallen for in a village they had passed. And InuYasha. InuYasha would finally be with Kikyo, just like he always wanted. I had to choke back tears at that last thought. _

"_Oh, I dunno, maybe like FINDING NARAKU!" He screamed, his voice making the every bird in a seventy foot radius scatter from the trees. "How could your school POSSIBLY be more important than that?"_

_I sighed. "InuYasha, my schoolwork is _not _more important than defeating Naraku. Not even close. However, we haven't gotten even a slight clue as to where Naraku is, and we probably won't for a while. He's going to be in hiding for a while; you injured him pretty bad in our last battle. Plus, I want to see my mama, Sota, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Hojo." I said the first part intending to calm him down, since compliments usually give him a big head, and then he's in a pretty good mood._

_It only made him angrier. "WHO CARES!" he screamed even louder, if that was possible. His fists were balled up so tightly that his claws were cutting into his hands. He was even baring his fangs. "We need to keep looking! Honestly, Kagome, if you're not comitted, why are you even here?"_

_That was when I sat him, and ran._

When I got to the part where I tripped, I woke up and fell out of my bed. As I got up, I froze as my gaze met that of two golden eyes. And man, those eyes were mad.


	2. Get Lost

_**HEY GUYS! I know I said I would update a few days ago, but i finished school and was sleeping in, then had to go to a party. then my sister took the laptop, which had the beginning of chapter 2 on it. In exchange for your forgiveness (hopefully), I have a MUCH longer chapter for you guys, plus I'm going to spend all day on chapter 3, and try to upate tonight (if i dont get kicked off!). EnJOy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. THERE I SAID IT! *Runs into corner and acts like Tamaki***_

* * *

lo

InuYasha POV

I really wasn't all that worried about finding Naraku right now. I only said those things because I didn't want her to leave. And, dammit, when she mentioned wanting to see that _Hobo _guy, I got so mad, that if I hadn't known better, I would have thought I actually transformed into a full demon.

Then I said something really stupid. I insulted her commitment to our task, and practically told her to leave, even though that was the _opposite _of what I wanted, that was why I started the fight.

So, of course, she sat me. I was expecting that. I was _not _expecting what came next. She ran away, sitting me each time I started moving again. _Wow, _I thought, _she's never been this mad before._

As soon as I could move again, I started dishing out the threats, I knew she could still hear me.

"Your gonna get it, ya damn wench! Ya hear me?" As soon as I was finished, I was promptly sat a few more times.

I got back up, and was about to run after her, but was stopped.

"Tsk,tsk," chided Sango, trying to hold back giggles. "You really did it this time, Inuyasha."

I was about to yell at her, when Miroku spoke up. "Sango's right, Inuyasha. If you go after her now, you'll only make her angrier. Wait a while, let her cool down."

I growled, but I knew he was right. I climbed up to my favorite branch of the Goshinboku, near the top, and scowled. This was my favorite place to be, I could see all the way to distant villages, and no one could bother me.

It wasn't helping my mood now, though. I was feeling pretty damn bad about I had said, Kagome didn't deserve that. "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" I repeated, smacking my head against the tree. I could hear Shippo making fun of me below, but I didn't care.

Then I realised something.

Kagome was _hiding_ something from me.

There was no other reason why she would sit me _that much_. Sure she was mad, but the only reason she would act like that was if she didn't want me to follow her. Usually, she wouldn't have been upset about that, in fact I tink she secretly likes it when I come to get her.

But back to the point. Now that I think about it, I _did_ smell panic on her. Which only added to my conclusion that she was hiding something from me.

...

KAGOME WAS HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME?

I suddenly got very, _very_ angry. I don't know why. I absolutely _hated _the idea of her hiding something from me. Especially if that something was hurting her. Which it obviously was. A lot.

At that thought, my eyes darkened, I bore my fangs, and I growled. Loudly.

Shippo looked up. "Inuyasha, what's wr-AHHHH!" he screamed, hiding behind Sango. "He's scary!" She looked up, and her eyes widened.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"I'm going after Kagome." Sango started to say something, but I was already running.

Suddenly a scent hit my nose, and it was so terrifying it made me stop dead in my tracks.

Blood. _Kagome's_ blood.

I began to panic. "DAMMIT! DAMMIT!" I shouldn't have made her mad. What had happened? Was she okay?

I then looked down, at the source of the smell. I chuckled a bit as I saw a broken tree root with blood on it.

"Klutz," I muttered, much less worried, but still very much so. She had to have been badly hurt to bleed this much. I followed the scent into the clearing, wow, she really flew.

And then I was even more horrified.

There was a spot, right against the well, where the grass was matted down. What freaked me out, is that it was covered in a puddle of blood. And what freaked my out more, was the scent that was overpowering it.

Tears.

She had been _crying_. Why had she been crying? I was even more angered, and also slightly hurt. I was also upset about another thing. She had to have been really uspet, because she cried far more than she bled. I know this because the scent of blood is much, _much_ stronger than the scent of tears, yet the tears greatly overpowered the blood.

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed onto the side of the well with one arm, and flung myself over.

~~~~~~~~Blue swirls of the space-time continuum~~~~~~~~

I jumped straight out of the well, almost going through the ceiling of the wellhouse. Damn, I always seemed to forget about that.

I sprinted out of the wellhouse, and within seconds, I was up on the branch outside her winow. I was about to open it, when I caught sight of what was through it, and my jaw dropped. I felt a painful tug on my heart, tears pricked my eyes (which I quickly wiped away), and I was overcome by guilt.

She was balled up on her bed, asleep. Her face was scrunched up into a painful expression, and she had tears streaming down her face. Her leg had a huge gash in it, it was very deep, although it had stopped bleeding and she had cleaned it a bit, probably so that she wouldn't upset her mother. Then she muttered something, and it shocked me.

"Inu..yasha... can't..see..cry."

What? I had seen her cry plenty of times before, how was this any different? Why couldn't I see her cry? It's not as i I would think she was weak, I knew for a fact that if I weren't a hanyou, she would probably be far stronger than me. I got even angrier, why did she think she had to keep whatever was bothering her a secret?

Suddenly she gasped and fell out of bed. She looked up and met my eyes. Suddenly, she looked scared, so I dropped my gaze. I was hurt. She had never been scared of me, not even when I transformed, so why now?

"W-w-w-what a-are you d-d-doing here?" I almost whimpered because she sounded so scared of me, but I only showed the part of me that was mad.

"What are you hiding from me?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kagome, I may be dense sometimes, but I'm not totally stupid. You were trying as hard as you could to keep me from following you, and you broke down crying twice in the last half hour. Plus, what's this about me not being able to see you cry?"

Her face paled. "Um-well-t-thats.." Then her face got very red and I knew what was coming. "Why are you even here?" she screamed. "I thought you wante me to leave! So I did! And I'm not coming back!" My stomach dropped and my heart jumped up to my throat. "So just leave!" I could see tears building up in her eyes again, and I'm sure she did too, because she crossed her arms and turned around.

"You don't mean that."

She turned around, glaring at me, but now, the tears were starting to run down her cheeks. "I do."

I whimpered. "I'm sorry Kagome, I really didn't mean it. Please, come back."

Her eyes softened, and she hesitated. Then, they hardened again. "Too bad, I don't believe you. It'll just happen again. Now leave."

I hung my head, and turned, but said, just loud enough for her to hear, "Fine, but I'm not giving up," and dropped from the tree.


	3. I won't give up

**_Hi Guys! I know, I know, I havent updated in a few weeks., Gomen Nasai! forgive me! I was planning to write on my phone, since I always have it with me, but it wasnt working. Then I got grounded off the internet, and when it was over, my sister broke the laptop, which I had been using. That was like a week and a half ago, and I haven't been able to get on the computer until now. However, now that my mum knows I need to update, I can go on more often. I know its so short, but i'm about to get kicked off, and I'd rather give you a short chapter than make you wait. Also, I'm going to my grandma's on wednesday, so I'll either be updating more often or less often, depending on how many of my friends I manage to hang out with (lol). I'll (hopefully) be updating again before I go, though, and it will be longer. Bye!_**

* * *

Kagome POV

"Plus, what's this about me not being able to see you cry?"

Oh shit. I must have been talking in my sleep, and he must have smelled my tears by the well. I felt all the blood leave my face, making me a little light-headed. I couldn't tell him the answer to that!

"Um-well-t-thats.." I trailed off. Then I remembered something. He practically told me to leave! My face suddenly flushed with anger. "Why are you even here?" I screamed. "I thought you wanted me to leave! So I did! And I'm not coming back!" It broke my heart to say that, but it had to be done. He would forget about me soon enough. "So just leave!" I crosse my arms and turned away, trying to make it look like I was just ignoring him. However, I could feel the tears building up, and I think he saw them too.

"You don't mean that," he said. His voice was hurt. UGGHHHH! Did he _have_ to make this so hard on me? I was _thisclose _to giving up. I turned around, glaring at him, fully aware of the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I do." It hurt so much just to say those two words.

He whimpered, and his ears flattened against his hea. It was so cute that I might have giggled if this were a totally different situation. "I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean it. Please, come back."

I hesitated. I wanted to, so badly that it hurt. But, I would be setting myself up for even_ more_ heatbreak. I had to end this fairytale, while I still had a chance of making it out alive. "Too bad, I don't believe you, it's just going to happen again. Now leave," I half-lied. I believed he was truly sorry. However, I wasn't sure if he really _did_ want me there, and I was sure it would happen again.

His face darkened. He turned, and then stopped. Then, so low I'm not even sure if he actually said it or not, "Fine. But I'm not giving up." My eyes widened, and my cheeks grew hotter, as he fell from the tree.

I watched to make sure he went into the wellhouse. He did. I made sure he went down the well. He did.

What did that mean? Was he going to try to make me go back? Probably...but I wouldn't. I had to move on. Maybe I would finally take Hojo up on his offer to go to the movies.

For now, though, I didn't have time to do anything but collapse back onto my bed and cry myself to sleep. My dreams were not good ones. I was having flashbacks of the past few months, reminding me of how much I loved Inuyasha. Yes, _love_. I was actually suprised Inuyasha hadn't figured it out yet. It wasn't like I was trying to drop hints or anything, in fact I was trying as hard as I could to hide it, but everyone else seemed to have figured it out. Then again, Inuyasha _could_be pretty dense sometimes. He had just admitted that himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up, my eyes were sore. Why were they sore? Then I lifted my fingers to my face and felt the dried tears. That's when everything from yesterday came rushing back. Inuyasha's hurtful words, Me leaving, him following me.

"Inuyasha.." I whispered. I expected tears to start falling again, but they didn't. Hmm, I guess I had run try. Instead, I pulled myself out of bed, and started to get into my uniform, and then I stopped. Today was Sunday, thank goodness. I didn't think I could handle my three friends. Lovable as they were, they tended to pry, and they could read me like a book.

I decided that I just wanted a hot bath. So I gathered my clothes, and went to do just that.


	4. Breakdown

I didn't wake up until 1:30 PM. That was good, because I really needed to catch up on my sleep. Apparently, Mama thought so too, because she actually let me sleep past 9:00AM.

As I got up, I realized why I had slept so late. My curtains were closed! Then I remembered why I had closed them in the first place, and my heart squeezed painfully. _Inuyasha…._

I started to open the curtains, and then I jumped back with a squeal.

"I-Inuyasha…." I whispered, knowing he could hear me through the window. "What are you doing here?"

"You know the answer to that," he said softly. His head was hanging down, and he was obviously trying to hide his eyes with his bangs. It wasn't working. The sight that I saw broke my heart. The beautiful eyes I loved, the ones that reminded me so much of warm, molten gold, had changed. They had become, cold, hard, and darker, like amber. The only word that clearly came to mind when I looked in them was _agony. _"Come back... _please." _ He practically whined the last part. Not whining as in bratty whining, but how a dog does when he's sad.

When he said that, I dropped my head even lower than his. "N-n-no. I can't. I don't w-want to," I practically had to choke out, due to the fact that I was lying through my teeth, and that I was breaking my own heart. It would take a while, but I _would _get over him. _I think. _

"I don't believe that," he said bitterly. Then, for the first time, he looked into my eyes, and that _agony_ was a million times more intense as before. "_Please, Kagome. _Come back with me_. _Please!" he said, almost desperately.

"I-I'm sorry Inuyasha. I just can't." I turned my back to him, wrapped my arms tightly around my middle. "I-I c-can't t-trust you a-anymore." I choked out, trying to hold back tears.

I heard a whine behind me. _"P-please Kagome. I'm s-so, so s-sorry. I didn't mean it," _he whined out.

I turned around to look at him, my eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry. I just don't know what I can and can't believe anymore." It was true. Well, half-true. I knew he was sorry, but I was still pretty positive he had meant what he said. I had to end it now, before I ended up with a heart condition. And it wouldn't be one Jii-chan could use for his excuses.

"K'gome, look't me," he choked out. I looked up into his eyes, and saw that his eyes were about too flow over with tears too. Mine widened in shock. Inuyasha _rarely_ cried in front of anyone, even me, yet here he was, deliberately showing me his tears. "I didn't mean it. I wish I never said it. Please."

"I-I don't know," I whispered, not looking away from his eyes. "P-please, just go."

He opened his mouth to argue, but then changed his mind. The tears were about to start flowing, when he jumped, and ran into the well house.

I decided to go let everyone know I was awake, before someone came banging down my door. I decided I should get dressed, too, so they wouldn't think I had just gotten up. I knew I wasn't up to going anywhere today, so I just put on a pair of baggy grey jogging pants and a black camisole.

I was a bit startled to be greeted by an empty living room and kitchen, but then I saw the note on the kitchen table.

"_Dear Kagome:_

_Jii-chan had a Shrine Society conference to go to in Kyoto, so we won't be back for 3 days. Souta will be coming home after school, but he will go to the Tanaka's for the night, and go to school with their children. If you need anything, you have their phone number._

_Love, Mama."_

Finally, something good had happened. This was good news, because then I wouldn't have to explain why I was still at home, and why I hadn't gone to school. Not only that, but Mama would be able to tell that there was something wrong with me for sure, and I _really _didn't want to talk about it.

I wasn't hungry, so I went back up to my room. I closed the door, and then collapsed onto my bed, and curled up into a ball, hugging my body tightly. I felt like I was about to fall apart, and somehow, clutching my stomach helped to hold myself together. I finally let it all out. I let the tears stream down my face, into my mouth, onto my bed. I was hyperventilating. Every second, a little bit of the life was sucked out of my body.

I don't know how long I was lying there, before I fell asleep, but it felt like hours. Hours that my heart was being ripped to pieces by what felt like a plastic knife. Hours that I dug my nails into my sides, causing painful scratches that I couldn't feel. Hours, long, painful hours, that my heart, my soul, my very _being_, yearned for _him_.

_~~~~~~~Inuyasha's POV~~~~~~~~~ _

I turned around on the branch I was standing on, but then I stopped. I couldn't give up! I couldn't just let Kagome go. I had to let go of my pride.

"Fine. But I'm not giving up," I said. Then I jumped ff the branch, ran into the well house, and jumped down the well.

When I got to the bottom of the well, instead of bouncing out like I usually would, I sat against the side and didn't move. And then, no matter how hard I tried to hold them in, the tears broke free. I started smacking my head against the back of the wall.

"Dammit. I'm such an idiot," I said to myself. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. I've got to fix this."

"Fix what?"

"AH! I don't know how you did it Shippo, but you actually managed to startle me." He was standing at the top of the well, on the edge. Somehow, I hadn't smelled him coming. I looked up at him. "Don't get used to it."

For some reason he squinted at me and cocked his head. He jumped down and looked up at me. Then his eyes widened. "Inuyasha, are you _crying_?"

Shit. I wiped my face with my arm. "N-n-no! What're you talking about? I don't cry."

The corners of his mouth twitched. "You totally are.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"What a wimp."

I was about to smack him in the side of the head when he interrupted me.

"You really don't want to get in trouble with Kagome already, do you, Inuyasha? You know what she'll do when she comes back."

My heart clenched. "She's not coming back, Shippo," I whispered. _Not yet_.

Shippo's eyes widened again. "What did you do?" he asked.

"You know what I did, you were there. You saw it. I was a complete ass."

"Yeah, but you've done the same thing before," I was too upset to smack him. "She's never been this upset."

I looked down. My head started pounding painfully. I clutched my head. Why wouldn't it stop? "I guess she got fed up. S-she said she d-didn't know w-what she c-could believe, and she c-couldn't trust me. S-she s-said she didn't w-want to c-come b-back," I choked out. Damn it, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I cried, right in front of Shippo. I would never, _ever_ hear the end of this.

But instead of hearing laughter, I felt tiny arms around my neck. Instead of yelling at me, Shippo was _hugging _me.

"_Don't worry, Inuyasha_," he whispered in my ear. "_I'll help you_."


End file.
